Panic Button
by kill everything
Summary: Love is just like... a game, but there are more worse games to play. warning; dark and twisted
1. Chapter 1

The cocktail party was filled with laughter, wine and music; the glistening chandelier made the entire banquet glimmer with light. All around the banquet were super models, actresses, singers and so on; many men were flirting and half of them were already married to a different woman, but the only male that was not homosexual was absolutely not even close to thinking or imagining those so called beautiful women is Gaara Sabako: Mayor of the city of Suna in the country of Malaysia. Gaara is a love struck mind, body and soul faithful and devoted slave to the one and only most beautiful creature that ever existed that can put Angels to shame is Sakura Haruno of Konoha Malaysia. The only and last person Gaara will love; despite the harsh treatment he receives from his wife.

Gaara's love for Sakura is limitless and is immortal as heaven itself that will always continue to grow rapidly off the chart and never dies: Forever and eternity Gaara Sabako is destined to love Sakura Haruno unconditionally even when she won't do the same- Gaara doesn't care and mind at all.

Gaara was currently waiting of Sakura while his love was mingling with one another man's wife, he felt vomit coming up his throat when he felt someone, two hundred feet away was staring at the back side of his body nonstop. Gaara didn't look at who his observer might be but he kept his back towards his observer and felt his observer's gaze unpleasantly burn his skin painfully despite the fully covered suit he was wearing.

He heard his observer walking towards his destination and with each step his observer took; Gaara's ears painfully burned as if a hot stake pierced through his ears and with each step, Gaara felt more miserable and depressed, as if Gaara's happiness are getting smashed into pieces with each thud the observer made by walking.

Gaara's vomit was rising almost to its peak when he felt the observer's finger tap him on the shoulder; as soon as the finger touched his shoulder, Gaara felt as if a monster hammered a nail down in his shoulder blades.

Gaara turned around quickly to avoid being touched again; a wave of nausea felt over his body when he winced at an unfamiliar blonde that doesn't quite look like a human nor man at the same time that has blue eyes as the hairy moles on blue cheese.

The blonde woman flinched in surprise when Gaara winced at her but smiled and merely purred a hello before Gaara's vomit and nausea released itself and threw up on the ugly blonde's dress.

The entire banquet felt silent, even the DJ stopped playing music and stared; but then, everyone guffawed at what they saw: A beautiful women's red dress, covered with vomit.

The blonde woman screamed and it almost made Gaara's ear drum pop. "Why did you do that!?"

Gaara scowled with hatred at the dumb question, "what do you mean 'why'? Please don't talk anymore, your voice sounds like claws scratching a chalkboard." Gaara shuddered in disgust and briefly closed his eyes.

The blonde's face turned red, "how could I disgust so much when this is the first time we met?"

Gaara's nose twitched , "and I hope this is the last time we ever meet, forever; I can smell your shitty breath one hundred miles away and I can't stand to look at your hopelessly ugly appearance with a deformed and permanently misshapen body." Gaara shivered and walked away to get a glass of water to spit out the vomit still lingering on the tips of his tongue.

Gaara drank water then spit it out on the bathroom's sink and looked up at the mirror and stared back at his reflection. "That bitch thinks she'll replace Sakura or will make me cheat on her?" Gaara shook his head, "that cunt will never be close to amount to one single hair form Sakura, NEVER!" Gaara breathed hard. "I am her eternal slave. I belong to her forever and always. Even if Sakura frees me I am still her loyal slave and dog." Gaara pinched his nose and went out of the bathroom and saw Sakura at their tea table all alone; waiting for him. Gaara quickly walked out to his wife and felt joy engulf his body with every step he took towards Sakura's direction.

"Hello, beautiful." Gaara kissed Sakura's forehead and sat in front from her only an inch away.

Gaara can hear the professionally ugly so called lady sob and he looked around in satisfaction to see the lady ran out through the doors of the party banquet: The only thing Gaara liked about the blonde animal is the way she cried- of course, Gaara doesn't love the cries as much as he loves Sakura.

Sakura gave Gaara a tired look; it's nice to know he is always devoted, but Gaara can get carried away and that makes Gaara end up embarrassing her.

Sakura sighed, "Why did you made that lady cry?" Sakura sipped her hot tea and rubbed her seven months swollen stomach, that was carrying female triplets: Doctor said that the girls will not look like her one bit; they will look exactly like Gaara himself: younger female copies of Gaara; just like her five year old triplet sons, whom should be asleep by now at home taken care of their babysitter, Ino.

Gaara flinched by Sakura's question, "Lady? I'm not sure whether to call 'it' he or she, but certainly a deformed animal that is not majestic. 'It' can be **THE** missing link!" Gaara shuddered in disgust. "People these days don't know what's ugly or beautiful." Gaara huffed.

Sakura shook her head, "that poor model lost her confidence."

Gaara's imaginary eyebrows twitched in anger. "That bitch is so ugly. I don't think you or anyone in general understands the word 'beauty'; that shameless and immoral whore is even uglier than Satan himself: No doubt, that animal will put Satan to shame!" Gaara stated vehemently.

Sakura rolled her green eyes. Gaara studied Sakura's features and then wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Every second your beauty rapidly grows without any limitations that will continue to grow rapidly, permanently and forever. I don't think you're human: You deny all laws of beauty."

Sakura didn't say anything at all; she checked the time on her new costly IPhone Gaara bought her expensively: Gaara didn't mind; he wants to give the entire universe and much more every second.

"It's nine, let's go home: The boys will be scared." Sakura knew her sons will never go to sleep no matter how much they were forced to.

Sakura stood up from her chair while Gaara eagerly nodded and picked up Sakura's fur coat and wrapped it around her shoulders cooperatively and without being told to. Gaara also picked up Sakura's big snake skinned purse and then quickly opened one of the double doors for Sakura.

Sakura walked out the door without smiling or even thanking Gaara; he on the other hand, smiled without a hint of resentment or sarcasm and as love-struck as he is; he didn't mind at all: It was an honor to be next to Sakura's presence.

This time and once again, Gaara opened the passenger door for Sakura and quickly drove off because he can tell that Sakura is sleepy. Instead of feeling awkwardness and an uncomfortable vie like he always felt when around other women other than Sakura: one example is the rusting gold animal. Despite the quietness, Gaara felt stress free by listening to Sakura breathe in and out.

Gaara's car arrived at the drive way if his shared mansion with Sakura.

After getting out of his shiny red sports car, Gaara quickly semi ran towards Sakura's side of the car and picked her up bridal style then closed the passenger door with his foot and pressed his key chain button to lock his car.

When Gaara carried Sakura to the front door of the pitch black mansion and struggled slightly to open the door with one hand and holding Sakura in the other hand.

When the door silently opened, Gaara stepped inside and closed the mansion's front door with his foot behind him, then gently placed Sakura on the family room's leather sofa.

Gaara stroked Sakura's hair and whispered, "I can tell you have a mild headache; I'll get aspirin." Even without looking back, Gaara knew Sakura nodded while he turned around and waked over to the kitchen before turning on the kitchen's light.

The house was completely dark; meaning the boys must have gone to sleep at last.

Gaara would have done as he promised if he didn't jump slightly in surprise and his eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him.

Sakura mentally called upon him without the use of any words while she was still lying down on the family room's sofa: _what is it, Gaara_?

Gaara's heart panicked, he knew Sakura already read his thoughts; but she couldn't believe herself to think it is true, Gaara heard the leather sofa slightly creak which meant that Sakura was getting up from her lying position and was coming over to where he is.

Gaara looked over his shoulders at Sakura's direction and verbally begged. _Saku, please don't come here! I beg you! _Gaara ran towards Sakura, whom was close to the kitchen and quickly covered her eyes with his hand.

Sakura didn't struggle because she knew that Gaara will listen to her and mentally threatened: _Gaara, take your hands off._

It's a good thing Sakura and Gaara can communicate and read each other's' thoughts telepathically; or else Sakura's screams would have awakened their sons.

When Gaara slowly uncovered Sakura's eyes, he watched Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the scene before them both.

The baby sitter Sakura hired for the boys was on the floor of the kitchen in a pool of blood.

"Ino!" Sakura cried; she never liked Ino for being a bully, but Sakura doesn't want her to die. Sakura rushed towards the body and dialed the ambulance with her iPhone.

Gaara switched on all of the lights in the mansion, but exactly as he did so, he could not believe his eyes…

All over the mansion were red rose petals; on the stairs, fireplace, mantle, even in hard to reach places such as the windows and whatnot that even Gaara himself couldn't reach without the biggest and heaviest ladder he could find as well as professional window polishers. Gaara eyes scanned and saw that the drinking cups in the kitchen and vases in the halls were filled with rose petals as well.

Meanwhile, Sakura was about to faint because this situation seems familiar and hoped it is not from the same _one_ five years ago.

Gaara mouth hung slightly open for a moment, but shook his head awake and darted out towards the separate rooms of his five year old triplet sons: "Alejandro! Valentino! Maximillion!" Gaara called but soon found all three rooms empty after searching thoroughly.

"Gaara!" He heard his name called by Sakura, Gaara ran back downstairs and when he finally arrived at Sakura's side; he saw his sons crawling slowly out from the secret closet under the fire place.

The boys all ran to their father with tears in their eyes. Gaara hugged all his sons and cooled them to calm down. "Boys?' Gaara addressed, "did you saw the face of the intruder?"

Right after Gaara finished his sentence, he heard the front door open widely and saw both men and women wearing medical uniforms ran to the scene of the crime and quickly placed the unconscious Ino on a strecheer and the staff all disappeared from the house and is most likely to head for the nearest hospital.

Gaara had waited patiently for the ambulance staff to leave so the family can be alone to talk because in any second, police staff and detectives will be coming in and asking the family questions.

After Gaara asked his question and before the ambulance staff arrived to the mansion, Sakura looked at her boys fearfully and spread out open her arms for them; without hesitation, her sons ran to their mother and hugged her chest as Sakura wrapped her arms around all three of them.

"How could this happen?" Sakura whimpered as she pressed her sons towards her chest harder. "We have the best security system there is to offer: How could anyone break in?"

Gaara bent down in front of Sakura and cupped her face before he wiped her tears with his thumbs and bowed his head in humiliation while resting his own forehead on Sakura's shoulder. "I wish I had an answer, my love, because I don't have one." Gaara looked up at Sakura's green eyes. "We'll move tomorrow and for today, we'll sleep in a luxury hotel for tonight after we talk to some detectives that should be here and will be coming right about now."

Before Gaara was about to speak again, two men in black trench coats and notepads in their hands came into the house without knocking because the door was aide open from the ambulance staff.

"Hello, Mr. Sabako and Ms. Haruno.". Gaara stood up and Sakura continued to sit on the floor, with her sons still clinging to her .The detective with a goatee on his chin and dimples on his handsome face nodded to the grownups and continued to talk "We checked your cameras from the security insurance company you were assigned to and the intruder cut off all of the cameras; just like the same intruder five years ago."

"What happened five years ago?" Maxi looked up to his mom's face while resting his forehead on her neck.

Sakura didn't answer and fidgeted in nervousness. This time, the other detective that looks just like the one that talked earlier except he is only an older version of his partner. Sakura noticed and thought that they are blood related.

"Is it okay we ask your sons since they are the only witnesses? And we will not take you all to down town for relocation because this happened now twice, even the rose petals are the same."

Sakura bit her lips: Was this the same on from five years ago? If this is true then the intruder is not just a criminal: The criminal is an obsessed stalker.

The older detective smiled down at the boys. "Can one of you tell us what the attacker looked like?"

The three boys looked at each other with uncertainty; Valentino shrugged and wouldn't have answered calmly than in a scared tone if he wasn't so sleepy, "The attacker was wearing all black and a white mask that looked like a ghost; he asked for where Mommy was." The other two boys nodded in unison.

Gaara and Sakura's eyes widened and looked at each other in fear.

Gaara stiffened afterwards; this was not what he wanted to hear at all.

If this intruder was the same as last time, then this announces that this intruder is not a robber because nothing was stolen, Ino is not dead, the attacker didn't kill or rape her either because Ino clothes were in perfect condition other than the hole in her shirt from where she was stabbed and it looked she was stabbed only once and the intruder didn't kill or rape Sakura the last time, so it means Sakura has a stalker.

A deadly one.

The elder detective frowned. "Thus is the same guy from before; I recommend you to move in Red Sand Estates: it is the most safest place in Malaysia; with cameras, security and a police station and fire department inside that very neighborhood."

Gaara nodded, "I will."

The elder detective smiled, "we'll talk to you both next week for other security companies to reconsider. Come, Algernon." The elder detective motioned the other before he began to walk out of the rose covered mansion.

"Yes, Father." The younger detective eagerly followed, he looked nauseated from the blood on the kitchen floor and couldn't wait to get out of the mansion.

After they left, Gaara turned to Sakura. "We'll stay in a hotel and I'll buy a house in Red Sand Estates tonight and we can move in by tomorrow morning.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

That moment after the detectives left: Gaara drove the family to the fanciest hotel in Suna and mentally explained to Sakura while driving on what he was going to do without the use of words.

Sakura nodded and made her sons immediately go to sleep, to let Gaara do his intended business; to immediately look for a house in Red Sand Estates because of the recommendation from the older detective, despite how tired he is; but never tired for Sakura.

* * *

After Gaara left, Sakura went to sleep in the same master bed as her sons were sleeping in; despite the other four master beds. The rapid thumping of her heart went faster by the memories five years ago and the bizarre birth of her triplet sons.

Sakura shoved that memory and drifted to sleep

Much later, without opening her eyes, Sakura knew Gaara was outside the hotel, at the parking lot and was walking toward the hotel room.

Sakura smiled when she figured that Gaara already bought a house in Red Sand Estates.

Sakura was about to get up; but Gaara's mental voice whispered: _Don't get up. Go to sleep, it's very late and I know you are tired._

Sakura did as she was told and drifted back to sleep without waiting for Gaara and slept with a sense of relief: It is good to read your husband's mind.

Not only did she learn with her telepathic powers towards Gaara only that the family is moving to the safest neighborhood in the city of Suna tomorrow and a group of movers are going to do their job the first thing tomorrow and their security camera that freshly got installed again will keep the movers in line.

Sakura also doesn't have to lift a finger to pack or unpack, because, by the time they move in tomorrow; the house is all set and ready to go and tomorrow all he residents in Red Sand Estates are invited to an art gallery opening …

What a good way to end the night.


	2. Chapter 3

The Sabako family arrived at the gallery within the gates of Red Sands Estates. There are only thirty six houses, a huge park with a tennis and basketball court, and a baseball field, of course one gallery, and the big scary woods are just outside the border of the gates.

Inside the gallery was filed with beautiful paintings and sculptures from tiny bugs to mammals; the place actually looks exotic and beautiful.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Gaara said to Sakura right after she commented the place and that annoyed her.

"Oooh." Maximillion cooed, his eyes scanned all over the gallery. Gaara smiled at his youngest son and ruffled his hair.

"Do they have mummies here?" Tino chimed

Gaara narrowed his eyes while ruffling Maxi's hair, then looked at Tino. Gaara remembered in this one museum and it had a mummy so Tino poured his juice on the mummy's face, later saying to his dad that "It was dry and thirsty looking."

"Tino, I don't think there is a mummy here; hopefully not." Gaara gave Tino a look. "I'm warning you; please don't be generous to any artifact here. You could ruin priceless pieces of art."

"Yes, art is priceless." A voice said from behind.

The family turned and saw a guy with brown eyes and red hair.

"Hey, you look like Daddy; except you're a little shorter than him." Tino pointed out.

"Tino!" Gaara hissed in embarrassment, but he had a hint of laughter in his voice. Sakura tried hard to not giggle as well.

The red head genuinely chuckled in amusement and showed no anger. He is tall but only an inch shorter than Gaara. "Cute kid." He looked at the boys with genuine fondness." Hey, Mayor Sabako." The man greeted.

Gaara smiled. "Call me Gaara, I'm your next door neighbor remember?"

The man nodded. "How could I forget? I'm Sasori Akasuna, by the way." He flashed a smile at Sakura. Gaara didn't notice that. "This is my art gallery." Sasori finished.

"Where is your game room?" Maxi beamed with giddiness. Alex looked at Sasori weirdly. Tino nodded to Maxi.

Sasori looked down at Maxi then the other two. "And who are these three fine gentlemen?"

Gaara smiled down at his sons. "These are my triplets; Alejandro, Valentino, and Maximillion."

Sasori smiled at the boys, "I saw you three many times on TV because of your Mom and Dad." Sasori glanced at Sakura.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "His voice sounds familiar." Sakura thought.

"The game room is next to the statues by the hall." Sasori pointed to the statues of Roman soldiers.

The three boys quickly dashed to the game room as soon as Sasori stopped talking. Sasori watched him go; he turned around to the couple. "I wish I have sons like those."

Gaara squeezed Sakura's hand in appreciation.

"Come, there is a café by the dining room." Sasori insisted.

Wordlessly the couple followed and sat down on the sofa cushions of the café across from Sasori. Gaara and Sasori chatted on and on.

Sakura looked over the paintings on the wall. All the pictures have a red haired man in armor with a woman that has pink hair? Sakura scrutinized the pink haired ladies that have a crown on her head and green emerald eyes. Sakura looked away.

Everything is about fairytales in this gallery.

"Excuse me." Sasori looked over and saw a bunch of men carrying an enormous statue. They wanted to know where to put it.

"This guy is strange." Sakura blurted out to Gaara.

"Beyond strange." Gaara nodded the wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck. "He sounds like a little boy lost in a colorful dream."

"How come there aren't any other children here?" Sakura turned to Gaara.

Gaara chuckled and rested his head on Sakura's. "They got bored and left."

Sakura looked around the gallery. In Red Sands Estates there are only money hungry people.

Sasori came back. "Sorry about that. I was wondering if you want to see my other collections of sculptures in my house; since we are neighbors. Right now."

"Okay. Let's go. I can tell that my sons are tired by now." Gaara stood up.

"Alright. I'll be at my house waiting for you two." Sasori left.

Sakura and Gaara found the boys asleep. Since there are no other kids it was just the three of them.

Gaara picked all three boys up and strapped them all in their booster seats. He turned on the car, and then looked over to Sakura.

"We'll drop them off and you and I will go to Sasori's." Gaara suggested.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gaara it's late and I'm tired. I don't want to go."

"Please Saku. It's going to be boring without you." Gaara pouted and batted his eyelashes.

Sakura giggled. "Sometimes I think that I have four sons and not three."

Gaara chuckled; he turned off the car and when he reached their house drive way and picked up the boys to tuck them in bed, after taking their shoes off. Sakura simply waited patiently in the sports car. She felt as if she was being watched.

When Gaara finally came back; he unlocked the door and got in the car. "Did you miss me?" He grinned.

Sakura giggled. "I did." Then turned serious. "This neighborhood is creepy at night and it's too quiet."

Gaara smirked. "Now who is acting like the boys?" His eyes furrowed in seriousness. "Don't worry Saku, nothing will happen to you."

"Or the babies." Sakura added. She rubbed her swollen belly that has a girl in it.

"Yes, the babies." Gaara smiled and rubbed Sakura's oversized stomach. "You're supposed to be five months starting today, right?"

Sakura nodded. Gaara drove seventeen inches to the right. "I know your feet are swelling so I'll make this quick."

"Thank you, Gaara." Sakura kissed Gaara's right cheek. Gaara blushed. He opened Sakura's door and held out her hand. Sakura took it and walked with him to Sasori's door.

Gaara and Sakura was about to knock, but the door flung open. "There you two are. You guys are slow."

Gaara and Sakura were startled but then smiled and got in the house.

Sasori brought out tea and talked about how he got paid to design the entire estates with his own taste."

"Let me show you around!" Sasori jumped up. "This way!" Sasori pointed to the main hall.

Sakura and Gaara shared a funny look and had to hold on to their laughs. But they followed Sasori anyway.

Sasori pointed out and explained what inspired him to be an artist. While walking down his huge hall that is filled with all sorts of paintings

"That's very intriguing. Maximillion doesn't plan to be an artist, but he wants to be an architect and make building to his own liking." Gaara proudly pointed out.

"Really?" Sasori smiled. "He should see my blue prints when I first started to design Red Sand Estates." Sasori suggesting. Sakura saw a glint of pride for not himself but for Maxi? What does he has to do with her son?

Sakura winced; her feet turned super red and were puffing.

Sasori saw Sakura's expression and looked concerned but then he looked down at what Sakura was staring at. Her feet look like it's going to pop. "I think I talked too much."

Gaara looked scared for Sakura. "Maybe we should go. She shouldn't be walking anyway."

"Yeah, we can talk at the incoming party next week." Sasori informed. "But don't forget your cell phone. It's back in the living room."

"My cell phone?" Gaara looked at his empty pocket." I don't remember taking it out."

"Maybe it just fell out." Sakura wondered out loud. She saw Sasori beamed at her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

Gaara didn't notice what was happening. "I'll help you safely get to the car first."

"I'll do it. So you can get your cell faster because the living room is so far away from here and we have to use the elevator." Sasori volunteered.

"Um yeah that will be best." Gaara agreed. Sakura had a weird feeling that something bad is about to happen very soon.

"Great!" Sasori gleamed. "Follow me." He put one hand on Gaara's back and one on Sakura's back so it may "seem" that he is pushing them into the elevator.

When all three reached the elevator, Sasori is in between the couple; separating Gaara and Sakura with his presence.

Sasori removed his hand form Gaara's back but Sasori didn't remove his hand form Sakura's back. Instead, his hand slid down from her back and touched her buttocks.

Sakura stiffened, before hesitating she scooted over to Gaara and hid behind his back. Gaara didn't notice anything because she kept on bragging about Maxi's taste in art.

Sakura looked over Gaara's shoulder since she is hiding behind him and saw that Sasori has a hurt and disappointed expression; looks like he was expecting something else.

Sasori noticed Sakura and gave her a wink and that made Sakura look away.

When the elevator dinged; all three got out.

"I'll get my cell. Here is the key." Gaara gave Sasori the key to the car, and Gaara kissed Sakura cheek before going to the living room.

Sasori fumed at what Gaara did he didn't made eye contact with Sakura. "I'll turn on the car and heater." Sasori opened and closed the front door and went outside.

Sakura gulped. Two minutes later Gaara still haven't found his cell, instead Sasori came back.

Sasori closed the door. "Follow me please."

Sakura followed Sasori outside and when she arrived in front of her husband's fancy car she was about to open the passenger door but Sasori beat her to it.

"Ladies first. Sasori smirked.

Sakura didn't say anything, she took her seat. The door wasn't closed and Sasori was standing next to her.

"Good night Saku. Sweet Dreams." Sasori smiled

Sakura eyes widened. Only Gaara calls her "Saku" because he invented it. He has been calling her that since Gaara was four and Sakura eleven years old.

"How did you know my nick name?" Sakura asked warily.

Sasori laughed, throwing his head back, shown g his Adams apple. "I forgot! You don't know me but I know you." Sasori immediately closed the door before Sakura was about to ask what he meant.

Gaara finally out the house with his cell.

"Bye, Sasori." Gaara waved before he got in the car next to Sakura.

"Bye, Gaara bring your wife and kids to the party next week." Sasori waved back.

"I will." Gaara smiled and closed the driver's door.

Gaara drove Sakura home and Sakura could still feel Sasori staring at her until she got inside.

Gaara asked Sakura as he took off his tie in their bedroom "what do you think of him?"

"I don't like him at all." Sakura said sternly.

Gaara chuckled. "Momma bear is getting angry."

Sakura sighed and went to sleep with Gaara. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura and mumbled sleepily. "I'm glad you hate him. I was jealous of him and I thought he liked you."

"I'm glad I hate him too."


	3. Chapter 4

"Have a nice day Gaara." Sakura kissed Gaara on the lips.

Gaara gripped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. After a couple of seconds, Sakura pulled apart and tried to catch her breath.

Gaara pulled her back into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies molding together like a puzzle, and they fit perfectly… just like he knew they would.

Gaara sighed melodramatically and stroked her face. "Why don't you come to the office with me today? How can I have a nice day without you?"

Sakura giggled. "How romantic of you, Romeo.

"Sakura." Gaara glared at her. "I'm not being romantic. I'm telling the truth." Sakura gave him an amused smile." I hate these ugly women that are so called beautiful always trying to make me cheat on you and I hate that shit." Gaara growled. He tightened his hold around her waist as if he is going to fall.

"Just say you're married and there is someone else for them." Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked at Gaara's wrist watched and gasped. "Gaara you're going to be late." Sakura tried to push him away bit he was continually kissing her face all over.

"I can't stop." Gaara said between kisses. "I'm so addicted to you. I can't help it." He continued on and on.

Sakura pushed him away bit the came for more. "Gaara if I push you more my stress level will go up and I might faint."

Gaara immediately let go and kissed Sakura on the full lips with passion one more time and whispered on her lips. "I'm sorry, my love," and quickly went to his sports black car. Gaara waved lovingly to Sakura and blew a kiss at her before he drove away with a smile on his face.

Sakura laughed and felt someone is watching her Sakura can tell that it is the neighbors because she saw from across the street a lady walking her dog and an old man jogging.

Sakura checked her watch and relaxed she has two more hours to wake up her sons for preschool and she can take a nice nap after they are gone. Sakura was about to walk towards her house; because she is in the family house's driveway she felt something soft and smooth on her right foot.

Sakura looked down and saw a German shepherd licking her right foot toes. The German shepherd licked her toes fuzzily. Sakura smiled and slightly bent down to pat its head and as soon as she touched its head the dog began to lick her fingers.

"He seems to like you." A manly voice said from behind

Sakura turned to see her red headed neighbor; the notorious man that touched her and told her that he knows her. Sakura didn't want to talk to him and just wanted to go home; away from the morning cold because she is wearing her pink pajamas with a white robe and white fuzzy slippers and her short hair is up in a sloppy bun.

Sakura decided to just pretend she doesn't remember all about yesterday. "Good morning Sasori. Is this your dog?"

Sasori genuinely smiled and walked closer to her and nodded. "Hello, Sakura. I'm glad you remembered my name."

Sakura nodded. "We are neighbors." Sakura couldn't figure out how Sasori could wear long jogging shorts and a plain what t-shirt in this cold morning.

Sasori nodded back and patted the dog's head and the dog went to Sasori and sat next to his side.

Sasori smiled at Sakura. "Yes, he is my dog: the name is Salvador and I'm glad he likes you because usually he bites people and I have to chain him."

Sakura looked at the dog and joked. "Please don't walk around here with Salvador."

Sasori looked surprised at what she said. Sakura saw his eyes widened slightly and looked sad and hurt. 'Why?" He asked in a hurtful tone.

Sakura liked that expression but reluctantly explained. "My boys will see your dog and complain in wanting a dog."

Sasori's expression looked relieved with that answer and chuckled. "Why don't you get a dog for them?"

Sakura sighed at the memory. "I bought a poodle dog for hem a year ago and one of the boys almost killed the poor thing."

Sasori laughed lightly. "How?" looks like he couldn't help to find her story rather funny

"Maxi gave that dog chocolate. And the dog had to go to surgery and I knew they are not responsible for a pet so I gave it up for adoption to our old neighbor." Sakura looked over to her house to where Maxi's room window is.

Sasori gave a heartedly laugh. "That's an interesting story. I'll do what you ask. And I can see that your little boy is getting up. Sasori looked at the Sabako's house.

Sakura looked puzzled. "What?"

Sasori motioned with his head towards. Maxi's window. There stood the cute five year old Maxi with his hair ruffled and his chubby face frowning in confusion at what he is seeing outside his window.

Sasori smiled while looking up towards Maxi's window. "Aw look at him." Sasori cooed. "He is so cute when he wakes up." Sasori waved to Maxi.

Maxi seemed that he didn't pay attention to Sasori. He squinted his eyes through the window and blinked a couple of times then his eyes widened in realization.

Sakura groaned. Sasori turned to her and looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong?" Sasori saw Sakura roll her eyes

Sakura looked at Sasori. "He saw your dog." Sasori flinched in surprise from her stern voice." He is going to come and demand a dog." Sakura huffed.

Sasori smirked. "Kids will be kids." Sasori heard a door open and close and saw a barefoot Maxi running to his mom.

"Mommy!" Maxi tugged Sakura's robe. "I want a puppy!" Sakura gave an amused sigh and Sasori couldn't help to chuckle.

"Remember the poodle?" Sakura wrapped her son around her body to keep warm.

"I won't kill it this time!" Maxi whined as he looked at Salvador. Sakura didn't say anything but stroke Maxi's hair.

"Sakura. Why don't you let the boys come over sometimes to play with Salvador?" Sasori suggested and seemed he couldn't help but to ruffle Maxi's red hair.

Sakura smiled at Sasori and he looked happy. "That is a good idea."

Sasori nodded. "Alright." He fished in his pockets and got a remote control button out and held it to Sakura. "Press this button to get into my house."

Sakura eyes widened. "But that means we can get into your house anytime."

Sasori smiled and held out the key again. "I don't mind you guys coming even if I am gone or if you guys take anything because we are neighbors and it's just the garage and backyard."

Sakura didn't say anything.

Sasori smiled. "Please. For my sake. My dog is lonely when I work and I am lonely."

Sakura took the remote.

Sasori smiled again. "Thank you and if you excuse me I got work to do." Sasori winked at Sakura and walked away with Salvador on a leash.


	4. Chapter 5

"Sakura," Gaara smiled at her with a soft look in his eyes. "Sasori invited us all to his brother's wedding; I can't go because of that financial meeting at my office." Gaara wrapped his right arm around Sakura's shoulders and leaned back on the velvet pillows while laying down on their king sized bed.

Sakura put down the fashion magazine she was reading and gave a questioning look to Gaara. "I don't know, I don't think anyone we know will come."

Gaara sighed, " I know, I am sorry, but think you'll be bored and it breaks my heart of not seeing you having fun, but you'll be home alone and vulnerable with six year old triplets depending on you, when you yourself need support."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not weak!" She yelled.

Gaara always found her angry voice and face expression cute like a stubborn infant and couldn't help by loving it instead of getting angry or annoyed at her tone. Gaara smirked; he gently pinched and tugged her right cheek, "I know you're not. I always find your aggressiveness perfection and sexy, even if you weren't aggressive and very weak and useless; I'll love you exactly the same as I do now anyways." Gaara rested his head on the crook of Sakura's neck. "Sasori volunteered to watch you himself." Gaara closed his eyes and breathed in the beautiful scent of Sakura's neck.

Sakura smiled; she didn't shower for three weeks straight and Gaara still finds her scent addictive and more beautiful than the best perfumes found at the malls; but Sakura then frowned in confusion. "Sasori volunteered without being asked?"

Gaara nodded. "I know you hate him since the day we first went to his house, but he'll do fine." Gaara mumbled while his face was still buried on her neck.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at the remembrance of the elevator scene; why did Sasori touched her buttocks? Sakura saw on TV. an hour ago before going to bed that the global reporters of the news did an interview on Sasori.

Sakura just wanted to find information about her new neighbor and that is the only reason why Sakura didn't change the channel.

During the interview, Sakura learned that Sasori came from Italy, Rome and he is currently nineteen- Sakura is sixteen years older than him- and that made Sakura felt some relief because of the fact that every guy wants someone **at least** a decade younger than they are; because of the double standards and value of women as they lose their value everyday as they age. At the same time, Sakura felt sad about the remembrance of her own age compared to Gaara: Sakura is seven years older than Gaara. She and Gaara met when Gaara was four and she was eleven.

For Gaara, he fell hopelessly in love and obsessed with Sakura at first sight Since Gaara predicted to Sakura when he first walked up to her that he knows her name because he dreamt of her for as long as he could remember: Sakura Haruno. Sakura was shocked because she dreamt of a red haired but didn't say anything and was more shocked later on when Gaara predicted that she must have dreamt about him as well because Gaara said that she already knew his name before he can first introduce himself. When Sakura said his name could be Gaara Sabako, Gaara smiled and said it was correct before the scared Sakura ran away from the four year old boy, thinking he is a psychic.

The fact that Sakura is way older than Gaara made her feel insecure, Gaara on the other hand didn't care or mind at all by saying to Sakura every time he senses her age insecurity that she will always be eternally young to him no matter what, but Sakura couldn't help feeling like a cougar.

Gaara is completely love struck to her wrinkles, large forehead and white hair roots. Gaara always says when he senses her insecurity once again that her beauty is already perfection, but every second her beauty rapidly grows by **at least** by infinity of **both** levels **and** ranks of eternal perfection.

Sakura also learned during the TV. Interview that Sasori is the only child of a woman that gets abused by her drunken second husband. Sakura couldn't help but feeling some pity for Sasori at the time, while watching the TV. All alone; waiting for Gaara to finish taking his shower and the boys asleep.

Sakura thought all the answers and explanations Sasori gave to the interviewers were rather unique and interesting, but the last thing he said was the most interesting of them all…

Sakura watched the television as Sasori put his tanned hand through his red hair and smiled. "I'm gay."

That made Sakura even more relieved of the thought of Sasori trying to make a move on her. But the confusion now is that the cooperative volunteer on taking her to the wedding and personally watching her.

An idea popped in Sakura's mind: Maybe Sasori just wanted to be friends since he is a woman on the inside and what he had done during the elevator was just an accident and the wink he gave her was just a joke.

"Sakura?" Gaara looked at her with a worried expression; Sakura realized she was quiet for a long time.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked. "It's late, let's go to sleep."

Sakura smiled. "I'm having dizzy spells." Sakura put the magazine away and cuddled closer to Gaara. She missed sleeping with him because he is always gone and comes home only three days a month.

Gaara turned off the lamp and sighed after he cuddled next to Sakura. "Oh Sakura, if it wasn't for the paycheck to spend it all on you; I will have quit my job as Mayor of Suna and don't give a damn on disappointing my mom and dad because I have to stay away from you for so long and only see you only three times a month."

Sakura smiled, but Gaara continued. "My heart burns alive when I sense that you think I'm cheating on you. I will never forgive myself if I ever hurt you even a little because you give me inner peace: you are my air to breath and heart to beat: If I hurt you, I hurt myself because we share the same body mind and soul. If one of us gets hurt, the other bleeds" Gaara breathed in her scent again.

Sakura mumbled before officially sleeping. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Gaara."

Gaara smiled, "Good night, my eternally first and last love."

Sakura smiled. "Good night Mayor Sabako." Sakura giggled at the end and that made Gaara chuckled in amusement before he too fell asleep, because the only person that can cure his insomnia is Sakura.

While sleeping, Sakura dreamt of the accident…

One night, Sakura was eight and a half months pregnant with the boys and Gaara was away at work overseas, but he called Sakura at least five times that day and one more time before Sakura decided to take a shower.

After being inside the shower for only two minutes only, two leather gloved hands covered her mouth and gripped around her waist. Sakura's screamed and struggled to get away, but found out later that her attacker easily picked her up with astounding strength out of the shower and ignored her kicks calmly as if the attacker was infective, even when Sakura kicked him where it hurts the most.

Sakura knew the attacker was a man because she felt six packs when the attacker pushed her against his own chest before picking her up away from the shower and into her bedroom.

The attacker gently placed Sakura on the king sized bed, while still covering her mouth and began to caress her eight months swollen stomach with his free hand.

Sakura felt tears coming up and mumbled meekly under the attacker's hand covering her mouth, "Please don't kill my babies." Sakura looked up to his face and saw that he was wearing a mask from the scream movies. The attacker removed his hands from Sakura's lips. "I could never hurt your sons or you. I want you to come with me." The attacker relied huskily.

Sakura's eyes widened. How could did he knew that her babies are boys? What's worse, the attacker's voice sounded like a robot, so Sakura knew the attacker was wearing a wire that made his voice sound different compared to his original: that meant that he had been planning this attack for a long time or has been doing it to other women. Sakura senses and instincts told her to go along with the first possibility because the attacker would have never been this gentle and could have raped her and killed her already.

While thinking, the attacker stroked her breast with his thumbs and Sakura involuntarily moaned lightly, she heard her attacker moan as well and began to pant and breathe heavily.

The attacker stopped what he was doing and picked up Sakura in bridal style after drying her wet body and hair then gave Sakura her own bra and night robe only- no underwear.

The attacker headed down stairs after he gagged Sakura with a black cloth and while walking down the stairs; Sakura felt her first contraction!

Sakura groaned in pain and felt her robe and the attacker's left hand wet –since the attacker left hand was carrying Sakura's bottom half.

Sakura thought her attacker would be disgusted to have his hand soaked with uterus water. Instead of yelling on how nasty she is, the attacker looked down at Sakura as he finally carried her down to first floor and asked in a nervous and scared voice. "Your water broke now?"

Sakura nodded while clutching the attacker's shirt and resting the right side of her face on the attacker's chest. Sakura thought on what will happen now to her.

"Don't worry, I'll deliver them." The attacker reassured, Sakura knew in her heart that the attacker was smirking behind his mask.

"Sakura, please wake up." A voice similar to Gaara's echoed.

Sakura woke up panting and sweating and had little time to register before Gaara engulfed her into a hug.

Sakura didn't hug back because her arms felt like jelly; but she wanted to, so she rested her chin on Gaara's shoulder as he kept on hugging her.

"I had a dream of the attack while I was away, Sakura." Gaara whispered in her ear as he stroked her short pink hair. "I woke up also sweating and scared and realized you were also having the same dream- or should I say nightmare." Gaara sighed "I knew you and I always had the same dreams, even before we officially met."

Sakura sleepily remembered at the fact that she and Gaara met because they dreamt the same dream and nightmare that made them learn each other's name during their dreams before they met.


End file.
